Optical wireless communication can offer advantages over conventional radio frequency (RF) wireless communication, and has been implemented using a variety of devices. In optical wireless communication systems, line of sight (LoS) communication is generally required for reliable signal detection. A field of view of the transmitter and/or receiver may be limited for practical considerations. Such a limited field of view may cause loss of a signal between two devices in some circumstances. This is of particular importance when optical wireless communication is implemented in a mobile device.